HEARTS In a BET
by addy10
Summary: It all starts with a bet. How can these two keep up with each other's pulling and pushing and occasional touching? Will Sensei punish his student or will he give up on his advances? SasuNaru. AU.
1. The Bet Starts Rolling

Title:**HEARTS in a BET**

Rating:** M [There's got to be some lemon around.]**

Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto [SasuNaru]**

Warning:** Yaoi [Boys Love]. Self-edited. AU. Possible OOC.**

Disclaimer: **If I own Naruto, what a joyful world it'll be for every perv in the corner. But sadly, I can only exploit them in my mind, in my dreams and in every possible way in this fic! **

**A/N: **Hello fellow pervs. *grins* This plot bunny attacked me when I was in the shower! I have to attend to it or it will pop with the bubbles. So here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

The scurrying of feet distracts the usual stillness in the corridor of the Business Administration building. Whisperings of the high pitched voices were hard to ignore. Giggles and murmurs and occasional squeals dominate the silence that some lazy students take refuge on. There's got to be something big going on or what's the need for this kind of deviation?

"Man, those girls are fucking loud!" Inuzuka Kiba exclaims to his buddies. They were currently having a free period. Nara Shikamaru gave him a bored stare and resumes his position, back arched on the chair. Hyuuga Neji lifted his face from the book just enough to scowl at the loud guy. Maburame Shino tilts his head a bit to acknowledge this _genius_ observation. The last guy in the small group has his head buried in the desk. He was trying to catch some peace and taking a nap seems to be the best idea. But he wasn't even in the drowsy mode until this disturbance broke in the air. Glaring at the first guy his eyes made contact of, which is the unlucky Kiba, he silently asks through his dark pooled orbs what the fuck is happening outside.

Scratching the back of his head, he jerked his head a bit. "Well, those loud-mouth girls aren't stopping on gossiping."

"We figured as much." Neji sarcastically said.

"Let me finish first, you weird eyes!" Nej's so-called odd eyes flashed at him. Kiba brushed his hands, disregarding the silent threat. "There's a rumour circling around the school that a _good-looking teacher_—" he put such emphasis on the adjective "will be joining the Business Ad faculty and he'll be arriving today. That's why there's a chaos on the women population." He ended his explanation with a snort.

"That's just troublesome." Shikamaru interjected, Shino nodded his agreement.

"Hell yeah! I wonder what's great with that bastard! Do you think he looks anywhere near Tom Cruise?"

The remark earned weird look from four set of eyes, in the case of one, its black sunglasses that stared at him. "Really Kiba? Are you some kind of stupid fool? Who still use Tom Cruise as their standard to compare who's hot or not?" Neji shook his head, disbelieving his friend's idiocy. "You are history Kiba. I tell you, with disposition like that you'll be having a hard time getting a girl." Smirk followed the blunt comment. Kiba automatically locked his vision to a timid girl who was also quite curious about the new guy.

"Shut up! Do you have anyone in mind then?" Kiba challenged the long-haired brunette.

Neji shook his head. "Hah! Eat your words man! At least I have Tom Cruise!"

The pale eyed guy barely managed to keep his eyes from rolling. "Seriously Kiba do I need to stress the obvious? Why look for some stupid Hollywood old man when you have here the most handsome guys in the planet?" Two brows rise at him teasingly.

All of them laugh. Even Sasuke, who find this argument useless, smirked.

"You got me there dude! Haha! Yes, you're so freaking right! I bet that new professor is nothing compared to us! We're not called The Idols for nothing!" He puffed his chest out to accentuate the title given.

Another ring of laughter. Sasuke broke it off.

"We'll have to find ourselves if this guy is worth all those irritating shrieks of the girls. Can he even measure up with any of us, especially with me?"

"You suggesting something Uchiha?" Shikamaru who was now on full attention of the conversation asked the raven.

"Hn."

"Dude, enough with that stupid word, if that even pass as a word. Tell us what your planning!" The over energetic guy nudge.

"If all these girls are swooning over that guy, he must be something then." He thoughtfully ponders for a bit. "I was thinking of a bet."

The remaining guys grinned. This is their game.

The brown-haired guy shouts! "I'm on!" The others follow suit.

He huddled them closer. "I'll make him fall for me. All these girls will cry their eyes out when they learned that it's a guy who snatched them their dream boy."

Silences pass them. No one's questioning his sexuality, it's a known fact that Sasuke Uchiha is a bi but he's very picky when it comes to his partner, moreover if it's also a man he wants. And no one can escape his charm, his sexual charisma, his flair for seduction. Girls throw themselves literally on his feet, guys turned gays just to sleep with him. He's a sex god at barely 19.

"I'll check him out later. Then we'll decide on terms. Time frame, means, you know the drill."

"Sounds like a plan." Shino broke the quietness.

Uchiha smirked. "You have to bet your _favourite_ cars and you're on."

He said with finality. The others can only agree. If they lose they'll just have to ask their parents for a new one. Not a problem. It's the thrill that fires them up. They want to see The Sasuke Uchiha losing. They hope it's this new guy who'll bring him down from his pedestal.

Understanding flickered in their eyes. It's settled. The ball starts rolling. The subject was soon forgotten and they resume what they were doing as if nothing came up.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was overwhelmed with the attention given to him. He was like someone who descends from the sky the way girls are fawning over him. They were shrieking, others are pushing just to get a better view of him, he swear to the heavens that he saw one or two girls faint in the floor. _Geez! Teens!_

It was only because of a favour that he was here at Konoha University. His grandmother who happened to be the University President needed his skills. He was a graduate in this school but chose to do his Masters Degree in another prestigious Institution. He had just finished his Masters in Business Management the other month and was thinking of teaching there but he was summoned and that's why he's standing around this horde of girls. It's still a mystery what do women see in him. He stands in normal height, has a toned body, cinnamon-colored skin, his face shelters three whisker marks on both cheeks, bright blue eyes and a shocking burst of blond hair. Should he say he has a nice, fuckable ass? That's what he's been told. He's not sure if his personality helps. He can be loud, a bit insensitive, happy-go-lucky and not to mention _gay_. The last one must not be too obvious if he can still stir these girls' interests. He rolled his eyes. What to do? Well, educate these brats and hopefully after a year, which is the promised scope of time he'll stay, he'll start earning his Doctorate. The thought made his heart flutter. It's his dream to nurture young minds and improve the education system. He's not too far from his goals, his vision. The least he wants is any distraction which may come in form of these girls or guys.

* * *

When the blond escaped the clutches of those creatures called women with the help of the President's Secretary, Miss Shizune who came in his rescue when she learned he has arrived prior to the time they have agreed, she immediately escorted him to the President's office in a separate building solely for administrative personnel. Students are not allowed unless they have been called or have some urgent business that needs to be addressed. Of course they can't barge straight in the office, they will be held on the ground floor where some more staff does work. Naruto never set foot on the said construction when he was a student. There was no reason to go and no one knows that he's the grandson of the President. He wants to keep is a secret cause there's no need to inform every single soul about that. He prefers it that way to avoid any complications that may arise.

He was discreetly observing the place. It was spacious, as to be expected from a top-notch establishment. The floor was polished which gives the impression of a five-star hotel. There are also well trimmed greeneries in corners, flowers intricately arranged to match the grandeur of the furniture that adorned the reception. It was simply exquisite. He momentarily forgot that he was in a University and not some high-class place. The secretary stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the open button. There were only 5 floors of the said building and he's almost certain that they are heading for the topmost. The door opened and they both step in. Shizune press on the number 5.

"Ah, Shizune-san, are we going in Tsunade-bacchan's office?" Naruto inquired.

"Of course, Mr. Uzumaki. The President requires your presence to discuss about your stay, workload, salary and everything else related to your job here. She'll be explaining things further and she has the perfect person to guide you." She smiled.

"Thank you. I am quite nervous. Konoha University is a well-respected school and being part of the faculty is great honour. I don't want to tarnish its pristine reputation. Most of all, I don't want to let my grandmother feel bad. I want to make her proud."

Understanding covers the emotion of Shizune's face. She simply nodded and offered a small smile.

The metal box signalled their destination. Both stepped out and walked in the carpeted floor towards a door in the left. There bore a signage in the wooden entrance that says: Tsunade Sannin, President, Konoha University. It was simple but so delicately imprinted in a gold plaque. Naruto knows that it was nothing near fake.

The dark-haired woman knocked three times before saying: "Ma'am, Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you."

A voice from inside said abruptly, "Bring him in, Shizune."

The woman grabbed the golden knob and both of them stride forward. It was a spacious room. The wallpaper was in mocha color, darker shade accentuating posts and corners. Minimalistic, with only shelves of books, a couch, a low table and cushion taking up the space. In the center was an oak desk that hosts two chairs for visitors. One was occupied. Behind the table is a power chair that serves the highest ranking woman around the perimeter. She was another blond, with a stunning pleasant face and unusually large bosoms.

"Ah, Naruto. Come here darling so I can give you a hug!" The serenity of her appearance was once broken the moment she opened her lips. Naruto tried so very hard not to pout. How many times does he tell this old hag not to call him any endearment when there are other people beside themselves? Now he's sure he's sporting a blushing face.

"Bacchan, please." He helplessly looked at the blond woman before he noticed that Shizune and the guy who's sitting are both smiling gleefully.

"Now, now. No need to be shy my little fox. Come here to your granny. I haven't seen you for a while!"

He slowly approached the desk where his grandmother stood and reluctantly gave her a hug which she returned tenfold causing him to suffocate a bit when his face was squashed in her chest.

"You've grown. Look at you brat. My, my, so handsome. Bet there are lot of girls that cried over this face." Naruto grimaced. Should he say that it's the other way around? That this face cried over some _guys _already. He chose not to speak but smile.

"Modest as always. Ah come on, sit, sit. Let's now discuss the important matters." She ushered him in the vacant chair facing an older guy. "Shizune, bring us some tea and sandwiches." Naruto looked imploringly. "No ramen yet Naruto." Her voice was stern which earned her a pout from the smaller blond. She grinned. The secretary excused herself.

"Oh yes, before we start on things let me introduce you the Dean of the Department you'll be assigned to. This is Umino Iruka and he'll be your direct superior. I know he's not yet here when you're still studying but I actually pirate him from the competition. We can't let such brilliant man not be part of this school. Iruka-Sensei, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my adorable grandson, and he will be the placement for the recently vacant post in your area."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"It's my pleasure to work under you Iruka-Sensei." He smiled at the guy with a scar lining his nose vertically.

Tsunade didn't stop there.

"So you know Iruka-Sensei he's an alumnus here as well and majored in Business Administration. He just earned his Master's from Harvard!" The pride gushed in her voice and Naruto felt happy and embarrass at the same time.

"That's some accomplishment Naruto-kun. To be able to enter in such place is already an achievement and to actually finish a study is such success. You are truly the President's grandson." The brown-haired guy praised the younger teacher.

"Thank you. I did my best and I really did enjoy it. I guess it's important that we put our heart on every endeavour we wish to conquer." He replied.

The olds nodded their agreement. At the same time, Shizune knocked announcing that the tea is ready before joining them inside. She served the sumptuous sandwiches and the aroma of the earl grey tea commands to be taken.

"Let's dig in first. Iruka here will do the explanation about your work. After this you'll go with him and he'll show you your place in the faculty room. All necessities are there. He'll also be touring you around this afternoon, not that you actually need one. But protocol. If you're up to it, you can start tomorrow or the day after, whichever is of your convenience. Any queries you can address it to him."

"Thanks bacch— Ooops! Thank you Miss President."

Tsunade chuckled. "You're a fast learner Naruto." The three of them laughed.

They shared the light meal while Naruto was familiarizing himself by asking questions about almost everything that concerns the University. It was patiently answered by the two older people. When their appetites were sated, the gentlemen excused themselves.

"Miss President, we'll go ahead. Thank you for the meal."

The large-bosom lady waved her hand. "It's nothing Iruka. I ask your patience with this brat. He can be a handful at times. And you have my thanks as well. I'll leave him in your care alright?" The piercing brown eyes look at the dark-haired man. He knows that this is not just some baby-sitting. He was entrusted by this guy's safety.

"I understand." He bows and head for the door.

"Bacchan, thank you! I'll do my best!"

"Where's the Miss President you brat?"

The rich laughter echoed in the four corners of the room. The blond waved cheerfully to both women before walking out.

"He's really something ne?" Shizune commented.

"He is." The superior agreed with a small smile painted in her thin lips.

* * *

Naruto was lead in another building which is painted of starkly white. It stands a towering eight floors. Konoha University hosts thousand of brilliant minds, honing them to be productive citizens of the world that's why it's no wonder that they were given the bestest facilities and the most expensive there is. They head on the seventh floor this time. Iruka informed Naruto that the ground has the cafe and some recreational area. The second up to the sixth floor are all rooms. The sixth also host the clinic. The seventh is being divided in three portions. The first is where the faculty is, the second is the storage room of the equipments like projectors, fiber glass board and such and the last is the library. The last floor contains the Audio Visual Room, Multi-Purpose Hall, Auditorium and vacant spaces where students can practice whenever they want with permission granted to them.

Naruto remembered it just like how it is when he was still studying. There's not so much of a change. But he feels quite excited to see his table. This time entering the faculty room, he'll not be handling test papers nor reports to his professor but he'll be sitting with them. He's one of those respected lecturers now!

"Naruto, this will be your table. My office is at the end, come anytime you feel troubled or having problems with your students. We have our own guidance counsellor here as you well know."

"I hope that covers up everything. I'm afraid I have some urgent stuff to attend to. I can't show you around today, perhaps tomorrow?"

"No need, Iruka-Sensei. I am familiar with the place and will not get lost. I'll be roaming a while for a bit. You know sneaking in the rooms, observing the students. I won't take much time and I'll head home so I can start tomorrow!" He excitedly punched his fist in the air.

"You're really energetic. Well then, I'll excuse myself. See me before you go home." The man waved at the blond.

_Now, where to start?_

* * *

Sasuke and the rest of his friends are bored. They haven't met up the infamous new educator. They agreed that he may be at the President's office or at the faculty. But they weren't allowed to just barge in the holy offices or they're doomed. They were currently wasting their time at the cafe on the first floor. There's nothing much to do. They still have a last period left which will not start in another twenty minutes. Scanning the entire situate, his eyes caught something bizarre. Locks in blond was making its way on the counter, holding a tray while talking to the staff behind the other side placing his order. Unconsciously, he strides towards his target ignoring the calls of the guys he left in the table. When he was a few feet away, his eyes darted on the oh-so-yummy ass which demands all of his attention. It was curvier than anyone he has touched and fucked before. The blond was swaying a bit emphasizing the sexy arc of the full butt-cheek that is likely to fill his hands. Sasuke's hands are itching to feel, squeeze and grip that delectable treat that his eyes are feasting in. Without thinking, he closed the distance and almost growled in arousal when he bumped his groin in the backside of the man standing in front of him. He grinded his hips, slowly, savouring the feeling its giving his body. Heat starts to build up, he's getting hard and his eyes drooped down. He doesn't care if he's rumbling in his breath; his shaft wants nothing than push its way on the hole and pounds the man deep and hard till he cum. He didn't notice that the guy he's fantasizing about turned around to face the person who's freely using his ass! It wasn't until he felt something cold and wet sliding his hair, down to his face and shirt that he snapped his eyes open to curse!

"Who the fuck—" He stopped himself from finishing his swearing as blue as the ocean, two wide eyes stared at him. Disbelief, embarrassment and anger playing on the tanned, now flushed face. Sasuke won't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it. He wants to deny it. He was captivated by the man standing in front of him. He completely forgot that he's wet and cold, all of his senses and consciousness were directed at the scarred blond. But his heart was feeling more than a thousand emotions which he can't name. All that was obvious and screaming inside him is that he's _INLOVE!_

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Please leave a review if you may. Thanks!


	2. The Thoughts Whirling

Title:** HEARTS in a BET**

Rating:** M [There's got to be some lemon around in the future.]**

Pairing:** SasuNaru**

Warning:** Yaoi [Boys Love]. Self-edited. Possible OOC-ness.**

Disclaimer: **If I own Naruto, then my name is Mrs. Uchiha [being happily and lustfully married to **_**Itachi**_** of course]. Sasuke will only have Naruto as his wifey.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

To be shocked was the understatement of the year. It never even equates to half what Naruto was feeling at the moment. He was torn between embarrassment, fury, disbelief and the silent prayer that the ground opens a hole and swallows him saving himself from this misery and disgrace. He was still clutching at his hand the paper cup of which momentarily has his orange juice. The liquid now settled on some guy's hair, face and chest. If it's another time he will surely find it funny but not in this instance. For one, he was humiliated and it was not for some petty reasons, he was sexually harassed for crying out loud! Him, a professor was victimized by this asshole in his first day, well unofficial first day of work. He tried to collect himself, playing a mantra over his head. _Calm down, calm down, you're used to this._ But fuck!

The pervert was still staring at him, black eyes unblinking and his pale face now showing unmistakably some flush. _The heck with this guy?!_

"Bastard! What do you think you're doing grinding against my ass? You some kind of a pervert?!" A handsome pervert on that, his inner self say. He looks so much like _him_. He didn't miss the appearance of this younger looking man. He stands tall, has a lean body, his skin's pale, with obsidian eyes and bluish black hair. His lips were thin and supple that promises a thousand pleasure and oh heavens if they were to kiss him and every inch of his skin. _Damn! Can't believe I already went that far. Who's the pervert now? _He tried tobrush off such thoughts and focus on the matter at hand. He's a newly appointed teacher and he mustn't make so much of a scene.

"No, don't answer that. You. Are. A. PERVERT!" The last word came off as a hard hiss. With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out from the cafe, a beautiful blush dusting his cheeks.

**|.|**

Uchiha Sasuke has never been treated like _that_ his whole life. People bow on him, revere him, and serve him. No one dared to get on his way. If someone has the balls to, he'll surely relieve them from living another day. But today, the privilege and the reputation of being an Uchiha, all of it went to drain when the blond whom he yes, _sexually_ harassed, showered him with the sticky liquid and made a fool out of him. If it's any other person like his tons of sickly admirers, they will surely faint in happiness alone just for being touched by Sasuke or better yet one would probably strip their body naked right there and then. But it was far from what happened just now. It came not only as a surprise but a appalling predicament.

There was already a small crowd gathering around him. Right. They all want to know what happened to The Great SASUKE who's now dripping wet rooted in his spot. He glared at those who dared met his eyes.

"Oh man! That is so epic Sasuke!" Not famous for being sensitive, Kiba shamelessly made his way till he was close enough to the raven but not touching him. He was chortling. He doesn't stop there though. "How's the juice? Is it yummy? Or is Mr. Blond yummier?"

He growled at the dog-lover but Inuzuka was too busy entertaining himself in Sasuke's account. The rest of his friends have the look of disbelief and amusement on their faces.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered yet one side of his lips jerked upward.

Shino shook his head and Neji decided to take action, finally. "Sasuke, you better wash yourself. Let's go."

They paved their way out of the cafeteria heading towards the shower room. There were murmurs and giggling as they passed by. The dark-haired man can't figure out whether to feel humiliated or enraged. Well, it should be both actually but surprisingly, he didn't felt either way. True that was some kind of a scene but the most that stays in his consciousness is the feeling of the blond against him. His scent and that goddamn goodness ass. He shook his head and thanked god that he was not in front of the guys. He can feel the blush rising on his cheeks which is a first for him! This might be an exception at their name's pride. He's in love for goodness sake!

He asked one of them to get him a spare in his locker while getting the tacky wet shirt off him. Shino volunteered. He tossed his keys to the shaded man while the others were left exchanging each owns opinion.

"I wonder who the hell that guy is! He has the guts! For him to do that to our Sasuke here, man he has the balls!" Kiba as usual displayed his knack for such statements.

"I haven't seen that face anywhere. He must be a new student or perhaps a new teacher?" The Hyuuga heir voiced his thinking. Squinting his eyes a bit, he gasped when he realized something.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Shikamaru smirked.

The nosiy brunette creased his brows. "Figured out what?" He was looking between Neji and Shikamaru. The latter rolled his eyes.

"That blond is the new professor that those girls are fawning over with." Sasuke who's been pooling on his own thoughts said nonchalantly.

"How can you tell? For all we know he might be a transfer student or a visitor perhaps?"

"No one transfers around this time of the year and we had a professor who left recently. It all matches. Our boy here even got attracted! If those girls are dying to see that person, it explains things and this certain one's behaviour. Oh my. Imagine that." He inclined his head on the raven's direction.

"Oh yeah. I noticed that the crowd around us while we were back there we're not only talking about Sasuke but the blondie as well." Scratching his tattooed face, he yelped. "Sasuke! You're going down man!" The brunette was howling with laughter. Such a disgrace to his respected family name.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The bet, the bet!"

Realization came dawning on the black-haired stud. _Shit! The __**bet**__! I'm screwed! If these guys knew how I feel towards the new teacher, they'll think they got me for good now! I have to endure this dog-breaths teasing for the rest of my life. Shino will probably shake with mockery with as much silence as he can muster of course. Neji will arrogantly smirk at me every fucking time and that lazy Shikamaru! He won't be lazy enough to pass this opportunity! _But an Uchiha never falter. They were always graceful. And so, he counter-attacked it with such smoothness and yes, feigning ignorance and actually acting like some stupid guy.

"What about it?" He tried to rearrange his face with blank expression only hinting a bit of wonder. But it was Neji who answered him.

"Don't play dumb Sasuke. We know you better than that. But to clear what this stupid guy's trying to say, you are going to lose the bet." He smirked superiorly! _There it is! Sasuke wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Hyuuga's face right this moment!_

Before he can react to their prediction, Neji continued his speech. "That blond is really attractive. A total head-turner." Sasuke raised a brow at the statements. A rival? "He got a nice ass too." Sasuke made an impatient sound. What? Will Neji just keep on praising _his_ blond? He knows those facts! Those were the reason why he found himself grinding himself on that body right? "And he doesn't seem to like _you_." He ends with the finishing blow.

Shikamaru decided to speak, still lazily. "Looking at what you've done, you are now labelled by that man as a pervert. A pervert, Sasuke. I never thought that someone will call you that. It means he doesn't acknowledge your advances like everyone do. It's a bad start for you and a favorable one for us. You have to work _very_ hard to even get good on his books. So this almost looks like our victory. Quite impossible to make him fall for you in two months time. What do you say?"

Before he can retaliate Shino appeared and threw him a black shirt and a towel that he caught with ease. He thanked the guy and excused himself to take a quick shower. Once he's done, he saw Aburame asking what they were talking about. He hopes this silent man will not join in the parade of telling him that he's up to a hard job pursuing the blond. But he was sorely mistaken. Trust his friends to be 'supportive'.

"Sasuke. I look forward to that blonds' antics more. And maybe some more embarrassing incidents like what happened just now. That is if you can't live up to your reputation. Have you ever considered that him being a teacher makes this game more challenging or complicated perhaps? There's no rule saying that it's forbidden to be involved in our teachers but it is not also encouraged. So it seems this is our win huh?"

Although Sasuke already gave a thought about him pursuing someone in position, it doesn't help a bit when it was voiced out by his friend. He can never show weakness. Drying off his hair, he grinned. "Don't be too confident, Shino. Before you know it, Sensei will be the one begging me to stay with him." Three sets of eyebrows rose. "As for what I did earlier, that was just an experiment. Having a new face around I can't help but test whether he's the kind to give to temptation or someone who can be easily swooned. You can't blame me. Everybody seems to be that type." The raven shrugged.

"Fair point. But now that you have your answer, I can see that you'll be sweating on this challenge. Aren't you going to change strategy? Or you plan on charging head-on?" The long-haired brunette inquired.

Sasuke smirked knowingly. "I won't be giving away my tactics now right? You guys just wait and see. Have your cars polished, because they'll be in my garage in two-month time."

"That's an Uchiha! This is gonna be exciting! I'm relieved that our target this time is immune of Sasuke's charm." Inuzuka exclaimed, his voice full of glee.

"Yes Kiba. We can see that. At least it's a good bet." Neji smiled as well.

"Aren't we going back yet?" The lazy guy who's in the verge of dozing off decided to end the happy atmosphere. "We still have our last period. I don't want Mr. Asuma ranting on us again."

"I don't want that either. Since Sasuke's done cleaning himself, we better get going." Neji agreed with the genius.

"Hn."

They left the shower area and headed back towards their classroom.

Kiba who has his hands on the back of his head blurted out to no one in particular his thoughts. "Hey, I wonder if that new teacher will be handling our class."

"That is not unlikely. There's got to be at least one subject he'll be having with us. Will make things easier for someone though." Shikamaru replied.

"Well, aren't you glad Sasuke?" The loud brunette teased.

"Not really." Sasuke knew that he's in for it. He's feeling glad yet anxious. How will that blond sensei react once he saw the raven that _molested_ him is in his class? Will he choose ignorance or will he bring forth some punishment. The latter feels more welcoming for the pale guy though. That's a chance where he can explain himself and maybe use it as an opportunity to get closer to him. Ah, the circumstances. Now he's excited. A smirk was playing on the handsome face.

**|.|**

Naruto found himself at the door of Iruka's office. He was asked to drop by before he head home. He breathes in and out for at least five times. He was still composing himself after that 'incident'. How dare that brat! That guy's lucky he only got away with juice splashed on him because if Naruto wasn't officially made as a teacher he would have punched him like what he did to every guy who tried to make a pass on him. Raging inside, he calmed himself. He should act maturely and getting in a mess in his unofficial first day is already considered as a taint on his record. He only hopes he doesn't have to deal with that pervert any further than this, because if he does, it spells trouble.

Breathing again, he knocked on the door.

"Iruka-sensei, this is Naruto. Can I come in?"

He heard shuffling of papers and then—

"Yes please Naruto-kun."

He turned the knob and was greeted by a nice smell. Despite the fact that the room was air-conditioned, the aroma of something pleasant assaulted his nostrils. He saw his superior behind a desk, a pile of papers set aside on the table. He must have been in the middle of something. Not moving behind the door he spoke.

"Did I disturb you, Sensei? Perhaps we can talk later or tomorrow?" Naruto cautiously offered.

"Ah, no need for that. You're not a disturbance. Come, please take a seat." Iruka beckoned the newest professor.

Naruto approached the place and slowly had himself seated.

"Are you done playing in your new playground?" The older man asked the blond playfully.

The whiskered-like face blushed and spluttered.

"N-no! I mean— I was not— I didn't do anything of that sort! I was the one being played at!" Not holding back himself, thoroughly slipping some words, Naruto just realized what he has said.

The brows on the scarred man scrunched. "Being played at—?"

"Aaaagh! It's because... Can you just leave it be?" Naruto said in a small voice trying to save himself from reminiscing the recent ill-fated incident.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I demand an explanation" The voice that the Dean used was stern and serious.

Naruto let an exasperated sigh. Guess he has no choice and definitely no power to not comply. When he looked at his superior, the man was waiting for his answer.

"Uh. Alright. I told Sensei that I'll be wandering around right? I didn't actually went near any room but instead I chose to go and grab a snack."

"Didn't we just eat at the President's?"

"Those sandwiches aren't enough! If Baachan served me ten bowls of ramen I would have been sated!"

The other party gaped. _Ten _bowls? What kind of stomach does he possess?

Sensing the bewilderment in Iruka's expression, the blond explained.

"I have really a monstrous appetite when it comes to ramen. It's my favourite food ever! Other than that, I'm pretty normal with everything else. Anyway, so I was in the cafe, ordering and chatting with the personnel, asking if they are serving ramen, which unfortunately isn't in their menu when I suddenly felt someone behind. Then—" He hesitates whether he should continue. It's both infuriating and embarrassing but the person across him is waiting. He spoke the next words as fast as he can.

"_Thatguystartedgrindinghisyouknowwhatatmybutt!"_

When he finished saying it, he was flushing again. Although he's not sure if the kind Sensei managed to understand what he had said. He can't directly say that the younger man assaulted his ass using its clothed arousal.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, I don't think I comprehend on what you have just said. Can you say it one more time? Much slower and decipherable if you may."

He brushed his hand on his face. He figured as much. Lowering his head, he mumbled.

"That guy just started grinding his you know what at my butt."

"Oh!" Understanding dawned on the voice of Iruka. Gently, he asked. "How did you react to that then?"

"I sprayed my juice on him." He said in an even smaller voice and anger laced with the tiniest bit of guilt engulfed him.

The older guy didn't respond to his statement so Naruto raised his head and to his surprise, his superior looked amused. He was even giggling.

"Iruka-Sensei, I was assaulted! Sexually harassed and you find this funny?" The blond was now pouting.

"No, of course not! I understand your sentiment. Don't think I haven't experienced that, but that aside, you look really adorable and it's no wonder someone loses his sanity and tried things. Do you know who that person is?"

Scowling, the blond scratched his chin. "Well, I don't who he is of course. I don't even know anyone yet! But this guy's a fine specimen. He's handsome. You know the type that can make girls faint? That he is. He's tall, has black hair and even darker eyes, he was pale and has smooth skin, he smells good, he's muscular and he has a big thingy—"

"Eh?! No, I take that back— He looks horrible and smells bad. He has an ugly mug and his thingy is big—" Naruto groaned. What is he spouting? Big thingy really?! He keeps on saying that! And he was raining praises as well! Now Iruka Sensei will think that he's a pervert! Maybe he'll be fired even before he can start his job! He closed his eyes hard, waiting to be reprimanded when he heard Iruka Sensei laughing! Slowly, opening the bright blue orbs, he saw the respectable man shaking with glee. He guessed its good sign then. He can still keep his job. He sighed.

"Oh Naruto! You're hilarious." Brushing away the tears brought by excessive laughing, Umino Iruka composed himself. "First thing first. If you're going to ask if there should be punishment for that lascivious behaviour, it all depends on you. Officially you are now part of the University. You have power to impart necessary actions on certain behaviours, but you know as well that you are not yet introduced to the student body or most of the faculty. Thus, it also means that, that particular student would have acted differently if he knows your status. Yes I know there shouldn't be bias on that. Faculty or not, it's not a proper act, yet we can't overlook the fact. If you think he deserves it, you may impose penalty. It can be discussion, detention or special project/activity but nothing sort that will bring humiliation to that student. We don't tolerate such action but we have to see proper consequence for that. It's all up to you. But I strongly advice you talk to him. Ignorance is not an option and I don't believe you would have chosen to keep silent." The older guy ended it with a smile.

The explanation cleared the blonds' mind. At least he can now cross out the option of pummelling the handsome face with his fist. "Yes Sensei. I will see to it that only the necessary punishment will be given."

"Good. One more thing, based on your _description_ of this student—" At this point, Naruto groaned again much to Iruka's enjoyment. "No point on taking those back, Naruto. You're not a good liar and you speak what's on your mind, tactlessly at times, though. Anyway, I figured who that person is. There's only one guy that fits all those praises. Want to know or would you rather find him yourself?" Naruto almost rolled his eyes. The Dean is teasing him! Yes, so much for such a respectable man! But he is dying to know who's the raven that was trying to make a use of his ass. Curiosity is eating him up. Who knows, he might even be teaching him!

"Please Dean, tell me who it is."

"Hmmm. Let me tell you some things about him first, before you charge ahead. You're right on everything about him. This guy really made girls as well as guys fall on his feet. He's rich, he's a genius, and he's popular. The perfect young bachelor. His family owns one of the most successful corporations ever built. He's only friends with people of the same circle. Many call him snob and you can tell why. With that said, most people still find him attractive. Who wouldn't? He has the face and status. He uses both to his advantage. He never ever courted anyone as far as I know. Talk about gossips. It's not because he needs to. Girls and guys come to him. So imagine my surprise when I figured out that this person is the one who harassed you. I wonder why? Don't you Naruto?"

The energetic blond can't help contemplate at this point. If that handsome man has everything on his hands why does he choose to do that? Is he short on his supply of girls or perhaps guys? Massaging his temple, he tried to get it off his mind. Well, one thing is for sure, he'll straighten up things with him. He will not be one of his plaything. He has no plans on getting into a relationship, especially one with a student!

"Uh, Sensei, you haven't told me his name yet."

"Oh. My bad. The guy whom you commended, the guy whom you throw juice into, the guy who sexually harassed you is none other than _Uchiha Sasuke_."

Uchiha... Sasuke... Uchiha_... Wait. Uchiha... ITACHI..._

That explains the resemblance. Now he's certain that Sasuke is related to Itachi. The whole revelation is now making his head throb.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Concern flooded the older guy. The blond momentarily paled when he said Sasuke's name. Perhaps he knows him?

"Ah... Yes. Yeah, I'm fine Sensei. I have to remember that name."

"Then, before I dismiss you, I have a few things to say. Tomorrow, you'll be reporting in as a new teacher. On your table you have our University's guidelines. From our vision down to the proper attire. Please read everything thoroughly and familiarize yourself. I will hand you your load as well tomorrow. The curriculum most importantly. You'll only be handling a few subjects since you're new and most of them are minor. As for resources, I believe we have everything covered up in the library, each of us is provided with a laptop, and you can always visit the computer laboratory. The classes that will be under your care will also be given along with the students' information. I think that's most of it. If I forget something just ask me. You'll meet the rest of the faculty tomorrow since everyone's on their respective classes for now."

"Thank you very much Sensei. I promise to do my best to help our Department and the students."

"I know you can do it. I'll see you then, Naruto-_Sensei_." Iruka pleasantly smiled at the newest addition to his family.

Being addressed in that honorific is quite embarrassing yet pleasing. He saluted and exited the room. Tomorrow it'll be another day. The start of his career and he hopes it's as promising as to what he had imagined.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has supported this story. Please continue to do so and I hope you have enjoyed this second chapter!**

**Please review. ^^**


End file.
